Credits
This is a list of credits and attributions of people and entities whose materials, contributions, and creations make Mushroom Kingdom Fusion possible. Official game companies The rosters of Mushroom Kingdom Coalition and important non-player characters are made up of characters of these game companies: *Nintendo (Mario, Luigi, Link, Samus, Kirby) *HAL Laboratory (co-creator of Kirby) *Sega (Sonic, Tails) *Capcom (Arthur, Roll, Mega Man) *Bungie Entertainment (Halo characters) *id Software (DOOM characters) *Konami (Solid Snake, Richter Belmont, Alucard) *SNK/Playmore (Metal Slug characters) *and more soon to come... Coding attributions Projectile trajectory assistance by Kyle Smith. *This made possible the trajectory-based projectiles of the Red Covenant Grunts Key configuration scripts by djrellik. *Creator of his own SMB3 engine for Game Maker, his script allowed us to allow users to configure their controls. Graphics credits *Ripped graphics from other games by the Fusion Team. *Halo graphics are from HALO ZERO by Dobermann Software, which includes Dobermann, Chainsaw, AlexTheBlind, 58, and Atomik. Used by permission. *Ripped Mario graphics courtesy of: **Mario Fan Games Galaxy (MFGG): http://www.mfgg.net **The Spriters Resource: http://www.spriters-resource.com *Ripped Mega Man graphics courtesy of: **Sprites INC, The Mega Man Sprite Rip Archive http://www.sprites-inc.co.uk *Individual rippers: Serban, Bidblood, Derrike G., Techokami, Sonikku, MR21, Zycor, SMITHYGCN, Sblaka, Crimson Penguin, A. J. Nitro, Random Talking Bush, BadBatman3, Lord Zymeth, Ryan914, Freedom Fighter, ACE_Spark, Kevin Huff, Tonberry2k, Grim, Belial The Hedgehog, Polar Koala *Contributing sprite artists: (People whose custom art we used but were never part of the offical team) **Silverbolt (Drew the Wart, Birdo, and King Koopa sprites we'll be using from scratch) *shingodslayer (Contra and other Konami arcade game sprite rips) *Metal Slug Sprites from: **MetalSlugSprites.net **Metal Slug Database Music credits *Koji Kondo (Super Mario Bros. series music) *Kazumi Totaka (Super Mario Land 2, Mario Paint music) *Yoko Shimomura (Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, and Super Mario RPG music) *Kenji Yamamoto (Super Metroid music) *Koichi Sugiyama (E.V.O. music) *Yasuhiro Misawa, MASA (Dynasty Warriors 5 music) *Marty O'Donnell, Michael Salvatori (Halo: Combat Evolved music) *Manami Matsumae, Ogeretsu Kun, Yoshihiro Sakaguchi (Mega Man 2 music) *Kazumi Tanaka *Bobby Prince (DOOM music) *Alexander Brandon (Jazz Jackrabbit music) *Hitoshi Sakimoto (Final Fantasy XII, Gradius V music) *Manabu Namiki (Battle Garegga music) *Atsuhiro Motoyama (Battle Bakraid music) OC ReMixes used [http://ocremix.org OverClocked ReMix] (also known as OC ReMix and OCR) is a massive and popular video game music remix community, headed by djpretzel. These are the OC ReMixes used in MKFusion: *Yoshi's Island Crystalline Caverns OC ReMix (McVaffe) - download / stream *Mega Man 2 Bubble Man (wants to get) Funked Up OC ReMix (Disco Dan) - download / stream *Mega Man 3 It's Boss Time OC ReMix (Gux) - download / stream *Mega Man 3 Blue Lightning OC ReMix (Disco Dan) - download / stream *Mega Man 3 Get Down OC ReMix (Disco Dan) - download / stream *Super Mario Bros. Moisturor OC ReMix (ilp0) - download / stream *Super Mario Bros. 3 Battle Rocks OC ReMix (AmiEviL) - download / stream Special thanks Special thanks goes to: *Mark Overmars and YoYo Games for Game Maker, the platform used to make MKF. *Hello, whose SMB3 engine made MKF possible in the first place. *The community of the Mushroom Kingdom Fusion Reactor forums. Your feedback, suggestions, contributions, and assistance have been valuable. *The developers of LateralGM, which is a utility that optimizes the resource tree of the Game Maker source. **Very special thanks goes to one of LGM's developers, Clam, whose assistance with an issue of loading the MKF source into LGM literally saved this project from certain doom. *The developers of ENIGMA, whose alternative Game Maker-compatible IDE will one day parse the GMK code into C++ and compile it to a true windows EXE, greatly minimizing slowdown and lag. *Everyone helping out at the official forum. *And all the fans and supporters of MKFusion. Category:Game Concepts